The inventors of the present invention have conducted various and ingenious researches into abzymes (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Conventionally, abzymes which include fully human sequence have been obtained only from Bence Jones protein (BJP) that is obtained from multiple myeloma patients. The number of multiple myeloma patients is small, and besides, only a few BJP contain enzyme activity, so that it has been difficult to obtain human abzymes. However, side effects of human abzymes for a human body are expected to be less. Therefore, domestic and international pharmaceutical companies etc. have longed for useful human abzymes to be developed.
By the way, rabies is an infectious disease which still imposes a heavy disease burden in developing countries and a fatal disease with 100% of mortality rate at a time of the onset of rabies. There is no effective treatment for rabies at this time other than administration of vaccine to prevent rabies from developing after exposure to rabies viruses. Therefore, development of a treatment for rabies from a new viewpoint is desired.
Also, influenza viruses are so diverse in their antigenicity that influenza spreads wide and causes serious damage. Therefore, development of a treatment for influenza from a new viewpoint is desired.